


Puppy Eyes

by KalaBreaker



Category: Cody Ko - Fandom, Noel Miller - Fandom, Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalaBreaker/pseuds/KalaBreaker
Summary: In which I write a shitty fic bc this idea has been in my head for a bit x





	Puppy Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the "Thank You To The Gym" ep. of their joint podcast.

Cody feels like the butt of an untold joke, and as if to purposefully amplify his embarrassment, Noel has a habit of laughing like he's in on something you so painfully aren't.  
Previously, the pair we're joking together about the story of a man obliviously moaning at the gym. It was of course funny at first, Cody even added on to the trail of jokes amusedly.  
As the story progressed though, Noel seemingly decided to take part in a sudden acting role and was moaning loudly in front of him, some times even holding eye contact as his mouth closed around lewd noises. Cody was annoyed to say the least, he thought of something to say, "don't you have neighbors?"  
At this point in how long they've been loudly animating their conversations, it was useless to even try to counter with that. He decided to just lamely say, "Okay dude, calm down." That made the other man stop, and not for the reason Cody wanted him to. He regretted saying anything now. Noel turned to face him with a satisfied grin on his face. One side of his mouth always upturned more than the other, so his canines flaunted mockingly in his direction.  
Shit.  
It was blatantly obvious that Cody was uncomfortable for various reasons.  
One, he didn't know Noel could even make those sounds.  
Two, how immature, really.  
And three, it was undeniably hot.  
Again, it was all obvious, so it isn't exactly a miracle when a dirty thought dances across Noel's mind. Especially when his eyes catch the exact transition on Cody's face go from surprised to a scared scowl.  
"Make me."  
It was a childish response, mostly having no substance to it since they weren't 12 anymore. But, the way Noel was holding himself with a seriously challenging look, it dumbstruck him nonetheless.  
Cody closed his surprised mouth, letting out a hesitant laugh in hopes that the other man was just playing a joke on him. The other just stared at him, his expression bemused with a hungry look in his eyes. Then he broke, laughing hard, the bridge of his nose scrunched up as he moved farther back on his chair. After feeling mortified and awkwardly watching the scene unravel before him, Cody returned the stare that Noel previously looked at him with but with intent to kill. He let out a humorless laugh and said "What the fuck" under his breath, his eyebrows knitted in confusion and frustration. "Are you fucking kidding me." He said with a small incredulous smile. The other man sobered up at that, still letting out breathy laughs as he dramatically wiped his ever dry eyes. "We're just friends, you don't have to be jealous." Maybe today is just ripe with shitty jokes because he's just been throwing them like a caged monkey.  
He didn't think of his corny joke before he started from his chair to where Cody was still sat on his armchair. The brunette looked up with such an innocent look on his face that it almost stopped Noel from acting on his former thought. He bent down to put both his hands on the arm rests and leaned in as if he hadn't heard of the concept of personal space. He made sure to turn to the side of Cody's face and speak into his ear, "D'you wanna know who I wanna fuck, though?" The smallest breath of a moan was all he needed before he sunk his teeth onto the ear of the man under him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you've made it this far : )


End file.
